


the five times Lee Jeno came to Na Jaemin’s dorm (and the one time Jaemin went to his)

by mynonexistentbiaslist



Series: 5+1 Dreamies [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Fic, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Chenle’s only mentioned sorry he’ll appear later, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I Tried, Its really gay, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anyway stan nomin, im sorry, stan nct dream, theyre precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynonexistentbiaslist/pseuds/mynonexistentbiaslist
Summary: “Seems to be an okay place we have here, though.”“Speak for yourself,” Jaemin mumbled, flipping onto his stomach and pressing his cheek on the cool tiles. They were probably dusty from misuse over the holidays but he didn’t care. “We could have shitty neighbours that play rock music at three a.m. in the morning.”“Let me check.” Donghyuck says, getting up and strolling to the door. He peeks out and reads the signs pasted on the rooms left, right and across.“Do we know them?” Jaemin asks, still comfortable in his position on the floor. “I’m not getting up at three a.m. because of any idiotic rockstar wannabe. I’ll request a room change if we have to.”“That won’t be necessary,” Donghyuck laughs. He turns back to Jaemin with an evil grin on his face.Uh oh. That look always means trouble.“Lee Jeno’s staying across from us.”WHAT THE FUCK-—————————————————————Alternatively: Jaemin is a panicked gay for Lee Jeno.





	the five times Lee Jeno came to Na Jaemin’s dorm (and the one time Jaemin went to his)

**Author's Note:**

> This took me three months to write because I kept procrastinating, but at least I got it out in time for Jaemin’s birthday. Happy birthday Nana, my bias <3
> 
> This is the very first fic I’ve posted. Please leave comments and kudos, it would be a great encouragement to motivate me to post future fanfics. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please don’t spam hate. I’m not that thick skinned. I have feelings too.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jaemin huffs, lugging the last of his luggage into his new dorm. The red case wheeled into what must have been the living room, momentum carrying it all the way to the rest of the brown boxes before hitting one with a sad ‘thump’.

 

His best friend, Lee Donghyuck, marched in right after him, shouldering a small backpack.

 

“That’s it, right?” Donghyuck groaned, collapsing onto the polished tiled floor despite his backpack looking like an ant compared to Jaemin’s luggage. “I swear, if I have to carry even one more bag up those stairs, my legs will give up on me and I’ll die. You’ll be sorry you stole my ice cream five years ago.”

 

“Why do you still remember that?” Jaemin whines, lying down beside Donghyuck. That’s friendship right there. “Besides, I carried all the heavy shit. You just complained a lot and brought up like, one bag.”

 

“Touché,” Donghyuck sniffs. He sluggishly sits up and looks around the room. “Seems to be an okay place we have here, though.”

 

“Speak for yourself,” Jaemin mumbled, flipping onto his stomach and pressing his cheek on the cool tiles. They were probably dusty from misuse over the holidays but he didn’t care. “We could have shitty neighbours that play rock music at three a.m. in the morning.”

 

“Let me check.” Donghyuck says, getting up and strolling to the door. He peeks out and reads the signs pasted on the rooms left, right and across.

 

“Do we know them?” Jaemin asks, still comfortable in his position on the floor. “I’m not getting up at three a.m. because of any idiotic rockstar wannabe. I’ll request a room change if we have to.”

 

“That won’t be necessary,” Donghyuck laughs. He turns back to Jaemin with an evil grin on his face.

 

_ Uh oh. That look always means trouble. _

 

“Lee Jeno’s staying across from us.”

 

_ WHAT THE FUCK- _

 

“Lee Jeno?” Jaemin shrieks, jumping a meter into the air. “Soccer ace, Lee Jeno? Dancer, Lee Jeno?”

 

“The person you’ve been crushing on since we stepped into this school, Lee Jeno?” Donghyuck teases. Jaemin throws his backpack at him.

 

Their meeting on the first day of school was not exactly something that Jaemin liked remembering. He had been carrying a full cup of coffee, trying to search for his class when he quite literally ran into Jeno. The result was Jeno’s shirt and jeans soaking wet and Jaemin apologising profusely to the cute guy he had somehow managed to screw up his first impression with.

 

Although Jeno had laughed and told him it was okay, Jaemin still felt terrible about it and offered to buy him new clothes, which led to an awkward stalemate and Jaemin running away without actually buying Jeno anything.

 

Jaemin shudders just thinking about it.

 

“Woah, violence,” Donghyuck easily doges the flying bag. “It can’t be that bad.”

 

“It is that bad!” Jaemin gestures wildly to himself. “Look at me! What if he catches me dancing naked in the living room? I’ll never be able to face him again!”

 

“I mean, you weren’t facing him in the first place,” Donghyuck frowns. “Why would you be dancing naked in the living room? Gross, Jaemin.”

 

“It was only a ‘maybe’,” Jaemin rolls his eyes. “I’ve seen you badly screaming along to songs in your room too, don’t ‘gross’ me.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Donghyuck waves his hand dismissively. “My singing skills are top notch, okay? It’s not my fault you can’t appreciate art.”

 

“Who’s he rooming with?” Jaemin asks, changing the subject before Donghyuck could go into another long rant about how he should be getting more lines in choir practice.

 

“Some guy called ‘Mark Lee’,” Donghyuck responds. “He’s probably not important.”

 

“What if I want to get closer to Jeno and use his roommate as an excuse?” Jaemin argues, although he highly doubts he can even speak to the guy rooming with Lee Jeno. You had to be cool if you were friends with Lee Jeno.

 

“You’re never gonna talk to him anyway. Just start packing your stuff into your room, loser.” Donghyuck scoffs, turning to his room.

 

Jaemin sticks his tongue out childishly and faces the window. If he stares hard enough, he thinks he can see the door opposite reading ‘Lee Jeno’.

 

_ Stupid Lee Jeno and his stupidly handsome face and stupidly adorable eye smiles. _

 

“You gonna stand there forever and fantasise about meeting Jeno or what?” Donghyuck yells.

 

“Just go put up your dumb Pinterest mood board on your wall, yeah?” Jaemin yells back, smirking when he hears Donghyuck spluttering from his room.

 

_ One day, I will visit Lee Jeno’s dorm. _

 

——————————————

 

1: Mario Kart competition

 

Jaemin was having a normal after school day doing homework while blasting music and eating chips when there was a knock on the door.

 

Jaemin frowned. Donghyuck never came back to the dorm this early due to his piano practice somewhere outside school.  _ Was the lesson cancelled? Besides, doesn’t he have keys to his own dorm? _

 

“Coming!” Jaemin yelled anyway. It was so like Donghyuck to lose his keys, that idiot.

 

Figuring Donghyuck’s already seen him at his worse - a sad time where he lay on the floor and cried in his pajamas with a half eaten ice cream bowl and a laptop playing the season finale of his favourite drama by his side - Jaemin trudged over to the door with his fluffy and ridiculously pink bunny slippers and messily pushed up hair to unlock it for his ungrateful roommate.

 

“Woah.”

 

Wait.

 

“Um…”

 

_ What. _

 

“Hi?”

 

That was definitely  _ not _ Donghyuck.

 

Unless he magically changed his face and decided to take on the form of a same aged boy from their class -   _ he would! _ \- that was not Donghyuck.

 

“What the fuck,” Jaemin spluttered out eloquently, because standing right in front of him was none other than the bane of his existence, Lee Jeno.

 

“Hi?” Jeno repeated slowly. Jaemin wasn’t sure if it was the hair or the slippers or the loud music sure to wake the dead that was still playing or his carefully worded greeting that spooked him but either way there went his first impression.

 

_ Dammit, all those outfits I saved for my classes with him, wasted. He’s never gonna want to speak to me ever again. _

 

“I’m looking for Donghyuck? This is his dorm room, right?” Jeno shuffled his feet together nervously and scratched the back of his head.

 

“Donghyuck? Like Lee Donghyuck? Yeah this is his dorm room, why?” Jaemin shot back and  _ oh, damn, I sound too defensive for someone speaking to their crush. _

 

“Ah, we have that chemistry project together. Did he not tell you?” Jeno was now sporting an expression that made it seem like he longed for nothing more than the sweet release of death.

 

_ Whoops that must be my fault. _

 

“Ok, I’m going to be honest with you… I don’t remember,” Jaemin blurted out truthfully because a goldfish would sooner memorise the entirety of pi before he remembered anything important.

 

Though he was pretty sure he would have remembered something about Lee Jeno visiting their dorm.

 

That meant that Donghyuck was doing this on purpose, giving him a date and time where he wouldn’t be home so that Jaemin could embarrass himself in front of Jeno.

 

“Oh Hyuck, you are so dead when you get back,” Jaemin whispered threateningly under his breath.

 

Jeno made what had to be the  _ cutest  _ noise a human being was capable of making and cocked his head to the side in confusion.

 

“I’m sorry, did you say something?”

 

“Ah, nevermind, it’s not important. Look, why don’t you come in and have a drink or something while you wait for him to get back?”

 

_ Stupid, what are you doing? You don’t want your crush in your house! _

 

“It’s fine I can wait outside here or something if it’ll bother you too much…” Jeno seems about as sure as Jaemin was about inviting him into their dorm.

 

But the thought of him just standing outside the door and waiting is a bit too painful and pitiful for Jaemin’s taste.

 

Besides, he’s gonna have to come in sooner or later, and meeting him again after Jaemin shuts him out would not do wonders for a second, or technically third, impression.

 

“Nah, we wouldn’t want you to be on the school newspapers with the headline ‘Boy Found Loitering With Intent Outside Dorm Room’, now would we?” Jaemin joked, leaning casually against the door frame in an attempt to appear unaffected by his first real conversation with his crush after admiring him from afar for a few months now. “I don’t mind at all.”

 

Jeno seems to be slightly comforted by the fact that he wouldn’t be a burden to Jaemin’s pathetic life and nods.

 

“If you insist, I guess.”

 

——————————————

 

“Sorry about the mess, I wasn’t expecting any visitors,” Jaemin cringed and subtly soccer kicked a random water bottle - and those horrid slippers - under the couch with his foot.

 

_ And I definitely wasn’t expecting you _ , his mind supplies.

Jeno looks suspiciously at the pile of empty chip packets still lying on the counter where Jaemin was previously doing his homework.

 

Jaemin chuckled nervously and swept all of them into the bin in one smooth motion, pausing that awfully loud music while he was at it.

 

“Welcome to our home?” Jaemin tried for cool and collected but it came out a bit more strained and the end went up like it’s a question.

 

“Cleaner than I expected,” Jeno says instead and  _ what I was not expecting that _ .

 

“You should see the room Mark and I share. Wow man, this is practically spotless in comparison!”

 

_ Ah yes, he lives with Mark. No wonder. _

 

Jaemin voices this thought out loud and got an actual laugh out of Jeno.

 

_ Shit, the sun’s bright today. Where were my sunglasses again? _

 

“Ah, I know right? He’s terrible, really.”

 

This insult was said with such fondness that Jaemin had a hard time believing that Mark was a terrible person.

 

Also because he had a class with the guy and Mark was the sweetest thing ever, second only to the guy standing in front of his CD collection.

 

_ Wait what. _

 

“Oh my gosh! You have Mario Kart too?” Jeno was so excited, Jaemin could hardly be angry at him for going through his stuff while he was musing about Mark.

 

Besides, it wasn’t as if he actually went through his stuff, his CD collection was just lying on the floor because of the mess he had made while trying to find his Thor Ragnarok CD.

 

_ I need my daily dose of Loki, okay, sue me. _

 

“Um duh,” Jaemin shrugged like the answer was obvious. “Which decent human being doesn’t?”

 

Jeno laughs his light-up-the-world eye smile -  _ suck it, Taylor Swift, my crush lights up the world, and has an eye smile. I win _ \- again and sets to work, sliding the CD into the DVD player.

 

“What are you doing?” Jaemin questions because it’s not everyday that your crush comes into your dorm room and starts playing Mario Kart on your TV. 

 

“I’m gonna play on your Mario Kart, obviously,” he says and yeah, it was kind of obvious but  _ why _ .

 

It’s almost as if Jeno read his mind - idk Jaemin’s heard his face was quite expressive? - because he goes “I’m bored waiting for Donghyuck to come back and you probably weren’t doing anything important, so let’s entertain ourselves with Mario Kart!”

 

Jaemin flushed heavily because he really wasn’t doing anything important unless you counted dancing around to music instead of study as important, but he hadn’t thought it was that obvious to outsiders.

 

Especially to Lee Jeno.

 

Said boy was still looking at him expectantly, and Jaemin blanches as he realised that he was waiting to see if he would join in.

 

_ Now, do you really want to play Mario Kart with your crush? _

 

“Are you always so at home in everyone’s dorm room?” Jaemin shoots back while seating himself on the carpeted floor.  _ Screw this _ , he decides,  _ you’re never gonna get this chance again, just take it _ .

 

“Mostly? It could just be that I’m bored or that you seem like a cool person. Besides, Renjun is always telling me to make friends with my classmates more,” at this, Jeno sticks out his tongue childishly and grimaces. 

 

“Oh yeah, Huang Renjun, right? The cute one?” Jaemin asks. He had forgotten Jeno knew Renjun. Renjun had to be an angel or something because he was the purest, cutest, most innocent baby Jaemin had ever met. He made an effort to befriend him and talk to him whenever possible.

 

For some reason, his question seemed to make Jeno uncomfortable. An unrecognisable emotion flitted through his eyes before it disappeared as quickly as it came.

 

“Haha… yeah… the ‘cute’ one I guess…” he mumbled, fiddling with his thumbs.

 

Jaemin was going to question his sudden change in attitude (or not because he was still awkward Jeno was Jaemin’s crush, remember?) when he suddenly stood up and grabbed two controls from the box, reaching an arm out to hand one to Jaemin.

 

The entire scene reminded Jaemin of Aladdin reaching his hand out to Jasmine and he almost (read: he did) blushed at the implications of that.

 

Weird behaviour long forgotten, Jaemin grasped the control in Jeno’s hand and settled down on the carpet to play, heart still beating frantically.

 

_ Ohmygoshmyhearthetouchedmyhand. _

 

“Were you going to play Mario Kart without a control?” Jeno teased.

 

“C’mon, I was just waiting to see if your slow ass could keep up with me,” Jaemin taunts back, mentally congratulating himself for not sounding like a strangled walrus and for that amazing rhyme.

 

Jeno laughs, his eyes disappearing into small crescents. It’s adorable. Jaemin wants to die.

 

“Let’s see if  _ you  _ can keep up with  _ me _ instead.”

 

——————————————

 

Donghyuck comes back to the living room in complete chaos.

 

The sofa had been pushed back to the wall and the cushions scattered around it in the mad scuffle to win. Junk food packs littered the ground, a stray crumb innocently laying here and there as a seriously messed up replacement for confetti. A box was overturned in the corner of the room, the CDs spilling out from it an indication of what had been inside previously.

 

In the centre of it all, Jaemin and Jeno were screaming wildly as they hurled insults at each other, trying their best to keep their cars from catering off the road. 

 

“LEE JENO I SWEAR IF YOU CHEAT AGAIN-” Jaemin screeched at a volume that should be reserved for concert goers and the occasional pissed off parent.

 

The boy in question laughed maniacally as his fingers flew across the controls, launching a blue shell at Jaemin, who was currently in first place.

 

“I NEVER CHEAT!”

 

Jaemin let out a defeated wail as Jeno’s car raced past his, crossing the finish line only a split second after Jeno. 

 

“Ha! Suck it! Told you you can never beat me!” He bragged.

 

Jaemin gasped and got up from his position on the floor.

 

“Never! I demand a rematch!”

 

Donghyuck sighed rather dramatically and turned towards his bedroom, the two idiots didn’t even hear him come in.

 

At least his plan worked, even if they were currently yelling for death.

 

It was a start.

 

——————————————

 

2: Study date 

 

“Oh, Jaemin!” Jeno greets as the door swings open to reveal his smiling face again for the second time this month.

 

“Jeno? Why are you here again?” Jaemin asks, confused.

 

As much as he would like it, Jeno probably wasn’t here for him.

 

“I was looking for Donghyuck? He said he had my chemistry notes in his dorm and that I could pick them up now…” Jeno trails off awkwardly when he sees the confusion on Jaemin’s face.

 

“Donghyuck isn’t here right now though?”

 

“Oh he isn’t?” Jeno asked, looking more and more uncomfortable by the second. “Should I just go then?”

 

Jaemin debates letting him leave for about ten seconds but decides against it. Their Mario Kart competition the last time Jeno had visited was a very fond memory of his (despite him losing) and Jaemin was looking forward to a chance to make another.

 

If he had to use Donghyuck and Jeno’s chemistry project as an excuse to see Jeno again then so be it.

 

“Nah, come on in,” Jaemin says, opening his house to his crush once again. “Donghyuck, that little shit, probably forgot about your chemistry notes and went off somewhere. I’ll just invade his room and search for them. It won’t be the first time I’ve looked through his stuff anyway.”

 

He shudders involuntarily at the memory of Donghyuck’s dorm room.

 

Jeno notices the shudder and smiles curiously, but wisely decides not to ask.

 

“Just,” Jaemin waves his hands dismissively towards the sofa. “Make yourself at home? Is that what they say?”

 

“Yes, Jaemin, that’s what they say,” Jeno laughs, but he sits down on the sofa and occupies himself by speaking to one of the plush toy dogs Jaemin owns.

 

Jaemin almost coos at the sight but composes himself in an attempt to be a cool person and braces himself for his journey into Donghyuck’s room.

 

——————————————

 

Strangely enough, Jaemin finds the notes Jeno wanted quite easily. They were innocently lying on Donghyuck’s desk, the one clean thing in the entire room.

 

Just as he was about to go back to the living room and pass the notes to Jeno, Jaemin notices a pink sticky note pasted to the front of the notes.

 

Frowning, he detaches the note from the paper.

 

_ Nana~~ Jeno is in our dorm again~~ Make your move, idiot. You can thank me later ;D _

 

“I knew it,” Jaemin mutters darkly. “Hyuck purposely set this up for me.”

 

He didn’t know whether to go on his knees and offer to treat Donghyuck to ice cream every weekend or to punch Donghyuck in the face.

 

——————————————

 

“Here you go!” Jaemin announces happily, skipping back into the living room.

 

The pink sticky note was carefully stashed in his back pocket.

 

_ Can’t let Jeno read that if I value my life. _

 

“Oh my gosh, Jaemin you’re a lifesaver,” Jeno gushes, reaching for his beloved chemistry notes, only to find them hanging just out of reach.

 

“Not yet!” Jaemin smirks cheekily. “I was looking through them and I realised: ‘holy shit, these notes are organised as fuck.’ We’re gonna have a study date, there’s nothing you can do to stop it.”

 

Jeno looks confused for a while before his eye smile overtakes his face again.

 

“That’s a great idea! Here, let me help you…”

 

——————————————

 

“What do you want to know?” Jeno asks, once they’ve found a comfortable position on the floor.

 

Jaemin glances through his own notes and mentally cringes.

 

“I don’t know how to tell you this,” he starts, pausing a little as the truly realises how screwed he would have been if it wasn’t for Jeno. “But I need help with everything.”

 

“Okay, mood,” Jeno laughs. “But surely there has to be something that you hate slightly more than the others?”

 

Jaemin hums, flipping through the papers. “I think chemical equations are my worst topic, actually.”

 

“Oh! Great, I can help you with that,” Jeno smiles. “Let’s see what you’ve got here- oh.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Jaemin?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Your notes are completely blank.”

 

“I know,” Jaemin shrugs, aware that he’s revealing just how bad he is at science to his crush. “Chemistry is boring.”

 

Jeno sighs, but Jaemin can see a hint of a smile on his lips.

 

_ Is Lee Jeno… soft? For me? _

 

“First, you should look through my notes and see what you did wrong. Then you can try answering these questions by yourself,” Jeno instructs, making Jaemin pout sadly.

 

“Can I at least get some caffeine in my system first?” Jaemin asks, already getting up from the table.

 

Jeno frowns. “Coffee is bad for you, Jaemin.”

 

“But I need sugar, Jeno,” Jaemin whines, stomping his feet on the ground.

 

Jeno sighs again.

 

“How about milk?”

 

Jaemin does a mental tally of the items in the fridge and decides that milk could be spared for their study session.

 

“Can I at least get some chocolate chip cookies too?” Jaemin tries, hoping Jeno would break at the thought of those delicious chocolate snacks.

 

“Fine, but not too many, you’ll get sick,” Jeno chastised, turning back to Jaemin’s chemistry worksheet.

 

“Yes!” Jaemin cheers, running off to the kitchen to get his fuel.

 

He was too excited to be able to eat his chocolate chip cookies that he missed the fond smile plastered all over Jeno’s face.

 

——————————————

 

Two hours, six cups of milk and 3 bags of chocolate chip cookies later, Jaemin thinks he might actually understand chemical equations.

 

“Oh finally!” He groans, smacking his stupid brain for not getting this sooner. “This suddenly makes so much sense!”

 

“Don’t hit your brain too hard, Jaemin, you can’t afford to lose anymore brain cells,” Jeno laughs.

 

_ What was this? Lee Jeno? Teasing him? _

 

“Hey! I got it in the end, okay, I must have something,” Jaemin replies, insulted yet strangely happy that Jeno felt close enough to him to tease him.

 

_ Even if it was at the expense of his brain cells- they were there, okay? _

 

——————————————

 

Donghyuck carefully pushed the door to the dorm open, watching out for a Na Jaemin that might be hiding behind it, ready to get revenge for leaving him alone with Jeno.

 

The sight that greets him is thankfully way more pleasant.

 

Jaemin and Jeno were seated side by side on the floor in front of the coffee table, papers and book randomly strewn around them in what Donghyuck was sure Jaemin would refer to as ‘organised chaos’. 

 

_ No, Jaemin, it was just chaos. _

 

“You see, here you have to remember to write the state symbols or they'll deduct marks… yes… I find it stupid too,” he hears Jeno saying as Jaemin nods and scribbles something down. 

 

_ What's this? Na Jaemin, studying?  _

 

Donghyuck was about to call Jaemin out on his bullshit but thought better of it when he saw Jeno give Jaemin an adorable eye smile. 

 

He could almost  _ feel  _ Jaemin dying from where he was standing. 

 

Jaemin opens his mouth, presumably to ask a question, but Jeno beats him to it by answering.

 

“No, Jaemin, you can’t sue the school for this.”

 

Donghyuck snorts quietly. Even around his crush, Jaemin was still as stupid as ever.

 

“I'll leave them to their study date,” Donghyuck decides, because he was a good friend who respects his friend’s crushes and feelings. 

 

“Na Jaemin owes me, though.”

 

——————————————

 

3: Pillow fight

 

“Nana! Hi!” Jeno smiles, rolling back on forth on the balls of his feet on the front step of their dorm.

 

“‘Nana’?” Jaemin wonders, allowing Jeno to push past him to go into their dorm.  _ Did Lee Jeno just call me by my nickname? Are we at nickname stage now? When will we reach pet name stage? _

 

“Oh, was that not okay?” Jeno was quickly back to his nervous self. “I heard Donghyuck calling you that and I just assumed- since we're friends now-”

 

“No, no, it’s totally fine, I just wasn’t expecting it,” Jaemin says, but his heart was thumping at Jeno’s words, his brain repeated replaying the words  _ we’re friends now _ .

 

How he had wanted to befriend Lee Jeno.

 

_ Wait, ‘friends’? Is he friendzoning me? I can’t date him if he friendzones me. _

 

Jaemin shakes his head aggressively to get rid of that thought.

 

_ Nope. Friendzoning is a nonexistent place made up by straight white guys who think just being nice to a woman means she has to date him. I’m neither white, nor straight, so fuck that. _

 

“Can I come in?” Jeno’s voice breaks Jaemin from his my-crush-is-my-friend-now stupor.

 

“Normally people would ask that question before they come in, not after, but do you I guess,” Jaemin shrugs, smiling brightly. He actually has no idea why Jeno was visiting his dorm again, but it never hurts to spend more quality time with his crush.

 

Right?

 

_ Right? _

 

——————————————

 

“Oh my gosh, Nana this is so cute!”

 

_ Never mind, I was wrong, I was so, so wrong. _

 

Jeno was having fun playing by himself on Jaemin’s bed, and was currently speaking to the hamster soft toy living next to his pillow.

 

_ It’s unhealthy to spend too much time with your crush, especially when your crush is as sweet as Lee Jeno. I think I’m getting diabetes. _

 

“What is its name?” Jeno inquires, peeking up at Jaemin.

 

Jaemin hums, racking his brain for any possible name he could have called his particular hamster. He always names his stuffed animals, so this one definitely has a name.

 

_ What is its name? _

 

“I… actually have no idea,” Jaemin laughs awkwardly. Shit, what if Jeno thinks he’s heartless and cruel for forgetting his own stuffed animal’s name? Could this be considered animal cruelty?  _ Is Jeno going to be so angry at me that all chances with him are gone? _

 

“Oh that’s great! Then I get to name him!” Jeno cheers instead and Jaemin mentally thanks every single deity out there that looked out for him during that rough patch of conversation. He’s blessed.

 

“I’m gonna name him…” Jeno taps his chin in thought. “Strawberry!”

 

“Strawberry?”

 

“Yeah,” Jeno nods decisively. “Because look at its cheeks, they’re strawberry coloured! Plus, strawberries are sweet, and you're sweet. It's a perfect match.”

 

Jaemin’s cheeks turn the colour of the fruit in question.

 

“You think I'm sweet?” Jaemin croaks out, voice breaking. Lee Jeno, the human embodiment of the word ‘angel’, had just called him cute. Jaemin can die happy now. 

 

“Of course, Nana, look at you, you're adorable,” Jeno smiles, unaware of Jaemin’s heart combusting. 

 

“Don't say these kind of things,” Jaemin whines, flinging his pillow at Jeno’s face in embarrassment.

 

“Hey!” Jeno splutters, throwing the pillow back, knocking the wind out of Jaemin’s lungs. “Is this a pillow fight?”

 

Jaemin grabs a few more throw cushions off the sofa and arms himself. 

 

“It is now.”

 

——————————————

 

Jaemin glups, heart roaring in his ears.

 

“Jaemin! I see you hiding there!” Jeno yells, armed with a small pink cushion from the sofa. He raises the pillow threateningly and mock aims at Jaemin, even though a throw from that angle at Jaemin’s solid pillow barrier would merely waste ammunition.

 

“I’m not here!” Jaemin yells. Maybe he could get past on intimidation alone.

 

“You don’t scare me, Nana,” Jeno says, still advancing towards Jaemin’s hiding spot. 

 

_ Dammit, so much for that idea. _

 

Jaemin clutches Strawberry, now his last line of defence, and plots out a possible escape route in his mind. He could hear Jeno’s footsteps coming closer and closer.

 

“Got you!” Jeno announces triumphantly, ripping off the roof of a pretty well made pillow fort, only to find no one inside. “What?”

 

Behind him, Jaemin giggled lowly and took aim.

 

——————————————

 

Jaemin sighs in happiness. 

 

He plops back onto his bed and squeals, rolling back and forth like an overexcited child.

 

“Oh my gosh, I can’t believe I had a pillow fight with Lee Jeno!” Jaemin screams into his pillow, kicking his legs back and forth. “This is a dream come true!”

 

The fight had lasted nearly two hours, with Jeno and Jaemin both stubbornly refusing to give up. The dorm had turned into a war zone, caution creeping into their every move as they set up forts and alliances with Jaemin’s stuffed toys. 

 

It was by far the best pillow fight Jaemin has ever been in. 

 

(Maybe because he won with a well-placed attack on Jeno’s fort when he wasn't looking and managed to topple Jeno over. The adorable surprised look on Jeno’s face would stay with him forever.)

 

He scoots over to the other side of the bed to grab his phone and scream at Donghyuck when-

 

CRUNCH

 

Jaemin freezes like a deer in headlights.

 

“Shit, what was that?” He scrambles, throwing his pillow off the bed in an attempt to find the offending crunchy object. “Please let it not be my phone, I’m a broke college student, I can’t afford a new phone.”

 

Jaemin flings away his blanket and searches the corners of his bed. “Wait, what’s this?”

 

An object caught the light and glinted, much like a precious jewel in comics and action movies. Jaemin almost laughs at how stupid this must have looked, but he doesn’t, because laughing to yourself in your room is not socially acceptable. Pulling out what appeared to be a watch from the crevice of his bed, he observed his finding carefully.

 

“Hm?” Jaemin flips the watch over in his hand. “Oh, it says here ‘Lee Jeno’. Did Jeno just leave his watch on my bed?”

 

He then notices an unfamiliar blue jacket with red and yellow sleeves at the other side of his bed, one that definitely did not belong to him. 

 

“I think it’s Jeno’s…” Jaemin observes, remembering the outfit Jeno had came in. “Did he really just leave his entire wardrobe on my bed or what?”

 

The jacket definitely smelled like Jeno, though that was a creepy thing to say out loud. 

 

“Woah, this jacket is crazy soft,” Jaemin marvels, running his hand along the seams. “Where does Jeno buy his jackets? He needs to hit up me with one of those shops.”

 

_ Did Jeno leave them here for me to wear?  _ Jaemin wonders, but that thought was dismissed as soon as it arrived.  _ Nah, such a high quality jacket, no one would leave that behind on purpose. _

 

“Should I call Jeno to tell him I found his jacket?” Jaemin glances at his phone, thankfully not the item he had crushed.

 

He settles on shooting Jeno a quick text message instead, waiting patiently until he got a reply of a thumbs up.

 

“I'll keep them for now,” Jaemin decides, leaving the jacket hanging in his closet and stuffing the watch into the pocket. Jeno’s jacket looks right at home in the middle of Jaemin’s various questionable fashion choices, no matter how weirdly out of place it should have been. “Jeno’ll probably come back to get them anyway.”

 

——————————————

 

4: Cooking

 

Jaemin stress bakes.

 

This isn’t necessarily a bad thing, because Jaemin’s an amazing cook, and it usually ends up with Jaemin and Donghyuck having a shit ton of food to last them around a week in the dorms without having to go out and buy any groceries or order some take out. In fact, there aren’t any downsides at all.

 

Donghyuck has learnt to bring back extra ingredients whenever they go shopping, so that Jaemin has the ingredients needed to make whatever he feels like making that day.

 

This being finals week, stress levels are at an all-time high. Jaemin is of course, no exception to this.

 

(Chemistry is no longer kicking his ass after his study session with Jeno,  _ he doesn’t want to disappoint him okay? _ , but there are still other subjects he wishes he could skip.)

 

The smell of apples fill the mini kitchen they have in the dorms as Jaemin cuts up a bag of red fruit that he found in the fridge. A metal tin with pie crust sits right next to him, all ready to be made into a delicious apple pie.

 

Jaemin hums along to a catchy song he heard on the radio the other day when a knock on the door shocks him it of his baking stupor.

 

“That’s weird, I thought Donghyuck would be in choir practice right now,” Jaemin mutters. Was it a robber?  _ Oh gosh, he’s too young to die. _

 

Grabbing his rolling pin off the counter for extra protection against any possible intruder, Jaemin cautiously tip toed towards the door.

 

_ I hope I don't end up like those stupid people in horror movies. _

 

“Jeno!” Jaemin yelps as the door swings open to reveal said boy. “Hi!”

 

“Hi, Jaemin,” Jeno smiles, eyes turning into small crescent moons. His face soon turns into one of confusion. “Why are you holding a rolling pin?”

 

Jaemin chuckles weakly, slowly hiding the offending baking tool behind his back.

 

“Yeah… I thought that you were a robber…”

 

Jeno laughs cheerfully. “Is this better than a robbery, then?”

 

Jaemin almost cries at how cute this boy is. “Yes, definitely much better than a robbery.”

 

“I’m here to retrieve my watch,” Jeno explains, looking around the room. “I think I left it here when I last came and we had that pillow fight.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Jaemin quickly runs to his room and grabs Jeno’s jacket with his watch inside to pass it back. He would miss the whole ‘Jeno’s clothes are in my closet’ feeling. “Here you go. Your jacket is super comfortable, by the way.”

 

“Oh, my jacket was here too?” Jeno says, fishing out his watch for the jacket pocket. He holds the jacket back out to Jaemin. “You can keep the jacket if you want. I don’t really need it, I have another one at home.”

 

“Really?” Jaemin nearly snatches the jacket from Jeno’s hands but controls himself so that he doesn’t seem too eager. “Oh my gosh, thanks!”

 

Just then, the timer on the counter goes off.

 

“Oh, my apples!” Jaemin rushed back into the kitchen to grab the apples from their bowl. “Time to put this into the pie.”

 

“You’re baking?” Jeno asks quizzically, peeking his fluffy head into the kitchen.

 

“Yeah, it’s an apple pie.” Jaemin nods, jerking his chin towards the apples.

 

“Oh, can I help?” Jeno moves towards the counter to join Jaemin in staring at the apples.

 

Jaein’s heart goes into overdrive, then flatlines.

 

_ Lee Jeno wants to bake with me in the kitchen, can you see my tears. _

 

“Sure!” He breathes out shakily, eyes wavering. He quickly hands Jeno the bowl of apples. “Just help me soak those in that cinnamon over there, you see that? Yeah… thanks.”

 

“Okay!” Jeno listens to his instructions so well Jaemin can feel his heart giving up on him.  _ Is this what living with Jeno would feel like? Mark must be the luckiest person on Earth. _

 

“Now what?” Jeno asks, the apple slices coated in the cinnamon. Jaemin blinks himself back to life.

 

“Uh, do you think you could decide what pattern you want the pie crust to make? I can’t think of one that isn’t too boring,” Jaemin hastily pushes a paper and pencil towards Jeno.

 

“You just keep these in your kitchen?” Jeno wonders. “They aren’t exactly baking equipment…”

 

“I mean,” Jaemin shrugged. “You need it for things like this, right?”

 

“Makes sense,” Jeno nods, going straight to drawing a circle in the centre of the page. “You really trust me with this?”

 

“I’ve seen your notes, you’re definitely better at drawing than I am,” Jaemin responds, starting to place the cinnamon-coated apple slices into the pie tin. “Watch you create a design better than all my previous ones combined.”

 

“Nah, I’m not that good,” Jeno whines, but he almost immediately finished sketching out his design. “Is this okay?”

 

“What’s that?” Jaemin points to the weird pencil lines in the centre of the pie. “What’s it meant to be?”

 

“Well…” Jeno suddenly seemed to become shy, shifting his weight from one foot to another. “It’s a cut, so when we bake it, the pie crust would spell ‘JJ’.”

 

“Why ‘JJ’?”

 

“Um..” Jeno blushes bright red. “It stands for ‘Jeno and Jaemin’.”

 

Jaemin stops breathing.

 

_ Oh gosh, Lee Jeno will become the death of me. _

 

“Jaemin? Are you crying?” Jeno asks worriedly. “Is the design too stupid? I can change it if you want.”

 

“Hm?” Jaemin wipes at his cheek, surprised to find it coming back wet. “Oh, I’m crying.”

 

“I can do different design if you want…” Jeno says, unsure.

 

Jaemin gasps, the idea of Jeno’s adorable little ‘JJ’ creation having to be erased killing his heart. “No! It’s perfect.”

 

“If you say so,” Jeno grins.

 

——————————————

 

An hour later, Jaemin and Jeno return to the oven to check on their pie.

 

“Careful, Nana,” Jeno says worriedly, checking to make sure Jaemin’s hands were safely covered by the open mitts. “Don’t burn yourself.”

 

“I’ll be fine, I’ve done this many times before,” Jaemin sighs, outwardly waving off Jeno’s worries.

 

(Internally he’s crying that Jeno cares about the fate of his hands.)

 

“Let’s bring this to the dining room to eat,” Jaemin suggests. Jeno nods his approval and pulls out some plates and forks from the cupboard.

 

The steam from the oven trails the pie all the way to the dining table, but once it clears, they could clearly see the ‘JJ’ carved into the top of the pie.

 

“It’s so cute!” Jaemin coos, immediately pulling out his phone to snap a photo. “Hyuck’s gonna be so jealous he missed it.”

 

“Can we take a photo with it?” Jeno asks, but he’s already posing with the pie.

 

Jaemin giggles at Jeno’s cuteness. “Of course we can.”

 

The picture goes up on Jaemin’s Instagram, with the adorable caption: ‘pie tastes better with two <3’.

 

(Donghyuck later calls him out on being whipped, but Jaemin’s too full of pie and Lee Jeno to care.)

 

——————————————

 

5: Confession

 

Jaemin nibbles the inside of his cheek nervously. Pacing around the living room, he glances at the clock for the nth time. Seven.

 

_ Jeno will be here any minute now. _

 

Jeno had called him earlier that day, bright as always, to schedule a meet-up. In Jaemin’s dorm.

 

Obviously it was a surprise since every single one of their previous meet-ups had all been happy accidents and coincidences that left Jaemin flustered and blushing and falling deeper and deeper in love.

 

_ Honestly? I’m just glad this gives me time to actually wear some nice clothes. Jeno’s seen too much pajamas for his own good. _

 

Jeno hadn’t told him any details about this hang out other than ‘just be prepared’, which is nerve-wracking for Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno’s number one fan first, student second.

 

Jeno was supposed to be here a minute ago, and yes, a minute is not a big deal and he’s technically not even that late yet,  _ but Jaemin’s nervous, okay? His crush is coming over for goodness sake. _

 

He busies himself by re-wiping the table for the tenth time. The poor thing has probably lost a good centimetre or two via friction alone.

 

Another minute passes.

 

Just when Jaemin had just about given up and was preparing to phone Hyuck and grab a carton of ice cream to cry into, there was a knock on the door.

 

“Nana?”

 

Said boy almost immediately trips over the table he was just wiping and stubs his toe on a stool, crashing onto the ground.

 

_ It’s okay, we have carpeted floors. He can’t hear anything. You’re not a failure, yet. _

 

“Jeno! Hi!” Jaemin pipes up, discreetly massaging his leg to prevent bruising. “Didn’t expect to see you here!”

 

“We literally made plans, Nana,” Jeno chuckles. He comes in anyway, because he’s a gentleman and knows when not to comment on the fact that Jaemin’s shirt is crumpled from his fall and his hair is flat on one side from lying on the sofa for too long. It’s the little things.

 

Jaemin notices Jeno is carrying a paper bag, tied prettily with a rainbow ribbon.

 

_ That’s so gay. Hold on, I’m gay. _

 

“What’s that?” Jaemin not so subtly asks, pointing at the bag. Jeno looks down at it and back up at Jaemin, then shrugs.

 

“If I tell you, it won’t be a surprise anymore.”

 

“Why does it have to be a surprise?” Jaemin asks hopefully.

 

“Because.” Jeno says, and Jaemin knows he’s already lost the argument. No one can fight people who say ‘because’ as a reason, and it works. He tries anyway.

 

“Jenooooo,” Jaemin whines, running up to him and tugging his arm. “Please tell me, pleaseee?”

 

“Nope,” Jeno stands firm in his decision, which kind of impresses Jaemin, because even Donghyuck has fallen under the pressure of Jaemin’s aegyo. Truly this must be a match made in heaven.

 

“Fine then,” Jaemin pouts. He changes the subject to a more important topic. “What are we eating?”

 

——————————————

 

“You didn’t have to,” Jaemin’s in shock.

 

“I wanted to,” Jeno mumbles shyly, rubbing one ankle with his feet. Jaemin just continues gaping at him.

 

_ In this house, we love and support Lee Jeno, our lord and saviour. _

 

“You bought an entire feast, Jeno. There’s even a cake.”

 

“I actually cooked everything, but yeah, I guess,” Jeno licks his lips nervously. “Do you like it?”

 

“Do I like it?” Jaemin nearly screams in disbelief. Lee Jeno is unreal. “Dude, this is amazing. I love it!”

 

His dining room had been turned into the fanciest restaurant ever. His shabby little table was covered with a clean tablecloth, all the different dishes laid out artistically, yet within reaching distance. In the centre was a collection of small, colourful candles and a vase of flowers, giving the entire room an extremely romantic feel.

 

_ I’m swooning. Is this a date? It sure feels like a date... _

 

“I’m glad you like it,” Jeno sighs. He pulls out cutlery and passes a set to Jaemin. “Let’s hope my cooking is as good as it looks.”

 

“Holy shit,” Jaemin marvels, taking a bite. The food somehow managed to one-up itself, tasting better than it looked. Jaemin didn’t even know that was possible. “I’m so confused right now, how? This must be what olden day kings ate.”

 

Jeno blushes, covering his face with his hands. “It’s not that good.”

 

“This is the best thing I’ve ever eaten, and you cannot tell me otherwise, or I will fight you,” Jaemin threatened, stabbing his fork back into the chicken.“This is even better than my cooking.”

 

“Your pie was delicious though,” Jeno murmured, face still a pretty shade of red. Jaemin coos.

 

“You look really cute in that shirt,” Jaemin complements, thankful he was able to get the words out smoothly. Imagine if he had choked on his chicken while trying to complement Jeno’s shirt, oh gosh.

 

Jeno turned a darker shade of red.

 

_ Cute. _

 

“You have something in your hair, um… do you want me to get it out?” Jeno stuttered, hand half out from under the table, hovering awkwardly between them.

 

“Really?”  _ Dammit I triple checked my look, why would you betray me this way, eyes.  _ “Please do.”

 

Jeno reached out and gently dusted whatever that was off of Jaemin’s hair. His hand, however, stays there. Jaemin’s heart starts thumping faster and he’s pretty sure it’s roaring in his ears.

 

_ What is he doing? _

 

“Jaemin,” Jeno starts, pulling out the paper bag with the rainbow ribbon from before. “I have something to say.”

 

_ What’s happening? _

 

Jaemin found that he had lost all control of his vocal chords and could only nod mutely.

 

“Ever since I saw you for the first time on the first day of school, when you spilt coffee all over me, I had a baby crush on you,” Jeno confesses, chuckling a bit at the memory of how flustered Jaemin had been. Thoughts start zipping through Jaemin’s brain a million miles per hour, but he can only focus on the way Jeno was staring at him. He can’t bear to tear his eyes away.

 

The soft glow of the candles beside them make Jeno’s eyes look prettier than usual. Jaemin counts the little golden flecks in them and wonders how he had never noticed their beauty before.

 

“I kind of forgot about it, you know, because I thought, ‘he’s out of your league, you’ve never even talked to him before!’,” Jeno chuckled softly, the light from the candle flickering and shrouding his face in golden light. “But then, I met you, thanks to that chemistry project, remember?”

 

Jaemin remembers that day, of course he does. How could he ever forget his first real conversation with his crush?

 

“You were wearing pajamas, and the ugliest pair of slippers to exist,” Jeno continued, smiling at Jaemin’s soft ‘hey’. “Your hair was a mess, your fingers still dirty from the chips you had been eating, and the music playing was so loud I could barely hear myself.”

 

“And I still thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen.”

 

Jeno pauses, reaches up and wipes a stray tear making its way down Jaemin’s cheek. His thumb is warm against Jaemin’s cool cheek.  _ Wouldn’t it be wonderful to fall asleep next to a warm presence like that. _

 

“You know, the chemistry project actually lasted only that one day,” Jeno quirks one side of his mouth up in amusement. “I could have just left there. But no, I had to convince Donghyuck to pretend I had left my notes behind just so I could see you again.”

 

“You had to bribe Donghyuck?” Jaemin whispers, voice cracking with emotion.

 

_ If this is a dream, I never want to wake up. _

 

“Yeah,” Jeno chuckled softly. “Then I kept coming back, because I discovered that you were not only cute, but also kind and funny. The baby crush had grown into something bigger.”

 

“So I gathered up my courage and cooked a feast for you, and bought you a gift, because I’m a sap,” Jeno passed the paper bag over to Jaemin.

 

“You are a sap,” Jaemin sniffled, accepting the bag. Inside was a stylish black bracelet.

 

“Couple bracelets,” Jeno revealed, pushing back his sleeve to showcase a similar bracelet, just in white.

 

“It’s gorgeous,” Jaemin mumbled, sliding it on. The clasp on the black bracelet glinted gold as he twisted it around his wrist. Just his style.

 

“In case you still haven’t figured out,” Jeno smiled, intertwining his hand with Jaemin’s. Their bracelets met each other in a sweet embrace, much like their owners above them. “Na Jaemin, I’m in love with you.”

 

_ Finally. _

 

“I love you too,” Jaemin breathed.

 

Jeno’s grip on Jaemin’s hand tightened, face lighting up into his ever endearing eye smile.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Jaemin nodded furiously.

 

“Na Jaemin,” Jeno got off his chair and knelt on the ground, prompting Jaemin to laugh in disbelief.  _ How extra.  _ “Would you like to be my boyfriend?”

 

“Of course, dumbass,” Jaemin choked out, pulling Jeno into a tight hug. “Of course I’ll be your boyfriend. You can’t get rid of me now, no take backs.”

 

“I wouldn’t want to,” Jeno grinned. “I never want to get rid of you.”

 

“Good,” Jaemin said dumbly. Lee Jeno just confessed to him in the most romantic way possible. He’s the luckiest boy alive. “Good. Now kiss me.”

 

“Five minutes into our relationship and you’re already demanding.” Jeno snorted, but he pressed a soft kiss onto Jaemin’s lips anyway.

 

——————————————

 

+1: Jeno’s dorm

 

They had been doing this for quite a while now, this visiting each other’s dorm room thing. If Jeno were ever to point fingers at possible culprits that brought about the unfortunate incident that happened that day, Jaemin is confident that he can hold his own.

 

(Not that Jeno ever would accuse Jaemin, though, at most he would be blaming his friends for being in his dorm in the first place.)

 

“Jeno! I’m here- oh!” Jaemin pokes his head into the living room of Jeno’s dorm and find himself face-to-face with three other boys, none of which were Jeno.

 

“Oh! Jaemin, right? Nice to meet you!” Someone who Jaemin was about seventy percent sure was Mark said, holding out his hand. 

 

“...hi?” Jaemin greets unsurely, shaking a very enthusiastic Mark's hand. “Is Jeno here?”

 

“Yeah, he's in his room I think, but he said he was busy with stuff,” Mark shrugs. He turned back to the two other boys. “This is Renjun, and that's Jisung. You know them?”

 

Jaemin glances over at the people chilling on the sofa and waves his hand, getting two waves back.

 

“Of course I know Jaemin, you idiot,” Renjun scoffs, flinging at pillow at an offended Mark. “We share some classes together.”

 

“How was I supposed to know?” Mark says defensively, holding his hands up in the universal sign of surrender. “It's not like I stalk you 24/7!”

 

“Well you should at least know my schedule!” Renjun cried. “Whatever happened to friendship?”

 

“Friendship was just found dead in a ditch,” Mark snarled, throwing the pillow back at Renjun and successfully hitting him in the chest.

 

Jisung cackled maniacally from the side, obviously enjoying the drama. 

 

“Oh don't think you're out of this fight, young man,” Renjun warned, catching Jisung in a headlock. “How do you know Jaemin?”

 

Jisung only gasped and frantically slapped an unaffected Renjun’s arm.

 

_ Are these people okay?  _

 

“Yeah! Get him, Injunnie!” Mark cheered.

 

_ Jeno needs new friends, I can’t believe I ever thought Renjun and Mark were innocent. _

 

Jaemin raised an eyebrow and shrugged, since Jisung was too busy trying to get some air into his lungs to respond. “We're actually cousins, I've known him since he was a baby. Could you perhaps not kill him?”

 

“Yeah,” Jisung wheezed as Renjun reluctantly retracted his arm. He rubbed his neck, which was a startling shade of red, and glared at the boy responsible. “Don’t make a bad first impression in front of my cousin.”

 

There was a loud bang from one of the bedrooms, followed by a door slamming open as someone ran out.

 

“What? Jaemin’s your cousin?” Jeno screeches, dashing into the living room. He points a finger at Jisung. “Why didn't you introduce us earlier, you demon spawn? You've known me since the start of the year! It's  _ September _ !”

 

“You never asked,” Jisung makes a face. 

 

“You little shit!” Jeno curses. “Renjun, please kill him for me,” he begs. 

 

Before the sentence was even fully out of his mouth, Renjun was already holding Jisung in another chokehold. 

 

“Woah, no murder in the dorm!” Mark yelled, leaping over to save Jisung. “This is my house, I will not tolerate any deaths in this household!”

 

_ You literally just cheered for Renjun to kill Jisung just now, but okay, go off. _

 

“Murder?” Donghyuck asked excitedly, poking his head into the dorm. “Who’s getting murdered?”

 

_ Is that Lee Donghyuck? How the hell did he find me here? _

 

“Donghyuck!” Jaemin yelped, shoving his roommate’s head back behind the door. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I could ask you the same thing, Na Jaemin,” Donghyuck sniffs. “Did you forget that I’m the one who got you two together, you ungrateful brat? You should bow down and thank me.”

 

“But why are you here now?” Jaemin hissed, hurriedly looking back to see if anyone was staring at them. He was disappointed to find that all four boys were.

 

“Is that Donghyuck?” Jeno’s voice floats over, numerous ‘who the hell is Donghyuck?’s accompanying it.

 

“Jeno’s my friend, Nana, or did you forget that while your head was in the clouds?” Donghyuck laughs, slapping the back of his hand against Jaemin ribs.

 

Said boy -  _ that’s my boyfriend first, your friend second, Hyuck  _ \- comes out of the dorm and spots the two of them.

 

“Donghyuck!” Jeno yells, wrapping his arms around the boy in a hug. “I haven’t seen you in forever!”

 

“Mostly because you were too busy trying to flirt with my best friend,” Donghyuck teases, causing both Jeno and Jaemin to blush heavily. “This dumbass you’re dating here keeps trying to shut me out. Am I welcome?”

 

“Sure,” Jeno laughs, pulling a victorious Donghyuck and a whining Jaemin into the living room.

 

Said living room was in mess, all the cushions having been dumped on the floor. Three boys were tangled in the middle of the mess, Renjun attempting to strangle Jisung while Mark tried to stop the both of them from breaking something.

 

“Guys!” Jeno shouted, prompting the three boys to stop wrestling and glare at him. “We have guests here, oh my gosh, can you please pull your heads out of your asses for once and pretend you actually have a life?” 

 

“Hey!” Jisung cried, indignant. “I don’t know about all you old grandpas but I have a life!”

 

“Jisung, we’re your only friends,” Mark deadpanned.

 

“Stop arguing,” Renjun hissed before they could start fighting again. He held out a hand to Donghyuck. “Hi, I’m Huang Renjun, I don’t think we’ve met before.”

 

“Lee Donghyuck,” Donghyuck respond, choosing to shoot finger guns instead. Jeno just sighed and shook Renjun’s hand for him before the boy could pull his sad face. No one needed to see him sad.

 

“I’m Park Jisung!” Jisung said, putting on a cute facade and flashing an innocent smile. Donghyuck cooed. 

 

“He’s so adorable! Why do y’all hate him?” 

 

“That’s what we thought at first,” Mark muttered under his breath. “He’s the devil.”

 

“Looks like we’re gonna get along just fine, Jisung,” Donghyuck winked. Jisung looked confused for a second before his face broke into a cunning grin.

 

“There’s two of them,” Jaemin whispered in horror, looking back and forth between the two boys.

 

“And you are?” Donghyuck turned to Mark. He gives the boy a very slow once over, nodding to himself. Mark frowns.

 

_ This obvious piece of shit. _

 

“I’m Mark Lee,” Mark offered.

 

“Oh! You’re Jeno’s roommate, right?” Donghyuck’s eyes light up in recognition.

 

“Yeah, how did you know that?” Mark wonders. “Wait, do I want to know?”

 

“It’s not that bad,” Donghyuck chortled. “Just Jaemin asking me to stalk you in case he wants to use you to get close to Jeno.”

 

“Hey!” Jaemin squawked. He slapped Jeno’s face with the back of his hand in an effort to get his boyfriend to stop laughing. “I didn’t even ask you to stalk anyone, I just wanted to know who he was rooming with!”

 

“I’ll… take your word for it,” Mark says unsurely, raising his eyebrows.

 

“But anyway, Mark? That’s isn’t a Korean name,” Donghyuck squinted suspiciously. Mark’s face perfectly reflected the emotions of someone who had gotten that question too many times in their life.

 

“I’m from Canada,” he explained, as Donghyuck nodded in understanding.

 

“Huh, interesting,” he said slowly, but didn’t elaborate further, much to the confusion of one poor Mark Lee.

 

“He thinks Mark is cute, that’s why he keeps insulting his name,” Jaemin snickered, elbowing Jeno.

 

“That is so weird,” Jeno mumbled. “I don’t actually know how to feel about that. Our roommates are checking each other out.”

 

“Mark’s checking him out too?” Jaemin asks in confusion. Mark was merely acting like anyone else would when meeting a new person, no extra subtle-not-so-subtle glances or blushing at all.

 

“Mark’s not that obvious, unlike a certain someone I know,” Jeno grins. Jaemin slaps his thigh in retaliation. “Hey! I never mentioned any names!”

 

“You implied it,” Jaemin complains. “Out of all the sweet boyfriends I could have gotten I ended up with Lee Jeno.”

 

“You’re mean,” Jeno frowns. “I’m the best boyfriend.”

 

_ Jeno looks so cute pouting I cannot my heart is imploding. Shouldn’t these thoughts disappear since we’re dating now? I’m completely failing at life. _

 

“You’re the best boyfriend,” Jaemin apologises, pressing a peak on Jeno’s lips.

 

“That’s more like it,” Jeno wraps his arm around Jaemin’s shoulder. “Is it weird that our friends are meeting?”

 

“Yeah,” Jaemin agreed. “It’s like two worlds colliding.”

 

“That’s so cheesy!” Jeno smacked his boyfriend's shoulder. “Don’t be like that.”

 

“But you like it,” Jaemin hums, leaning over to plant another kiss on Jeno’s cheek.

 

“Gross, not in front of the children!” Donghyuck yelled, covering Jisung’s eyes.

 

Said boy pushed Donghyuck’s hands away. “I’m already sixteen!”

 

“Woah, really?” Mark said, surprised. “You look so mature, and you’re tall as fuck. What’s happening?”

 

“I have a cousin in China who’s 17 this year, but somehow he looks younger than you,” Renjun added.

 

“You have a cousin?” Jeno eyes widened. “How did I not know this?”

 

“Yeah, his name is Zhong Chenle. He’s super rich, like, insanely rich. He could probably buy all you idiots easily.”

 

“I take offence to that,” Donghyuck pouted. “I’m sure I’m worth something.”

 

“Something, yeah, maybe,” Jaemin huffed. “But not much.”

 

“Come here you,” Donghyuck clambered over to Jaemin and shoved him onto the floor. “I’m still worth more than your sorry ass.”

 

“But he’s my sorry ass,” Jeno cut in, pulling Jaemin onto his lap. Everyone groaned and covered their eyes.

 

“Where’s the bleach?” Renjun moaned, rubbing his eyes. “I’m getting eye cancer.”

 

“You had better not sexile my from my own dorm room.” Donghyuck threatened.

 

Jaemin scrunches his nose in thought.

 

“Hyuck, we’re underaged,” he deadpans.

 

“Okay, fine,” Donghyuck conseeds, flicking his head. “But I don’t want you guys to do lovey dovey stuff all around the house and cause me to gouge my own eyes out.”

 

“That’s gross.” Jeno points out. 

 

“Y’all are gross.” Renjun huffs in irritation.

 

“Just suck it up,” Jaemin stuck out his tongue. “You’re just jealous that you have nobody.”

 

“Nope, Chenle’s coming over from China in a week,” Renjun taunted. “Then we can bitch about y’all in Chinese and you wouldn’t even know.”

 

“You’re getting your cousin in here so you can talk shit about us?” Mark asked in confusion.

 

Renjun gave him a pitying look. Donghyuck snickered quietly.

 

“No, he’s here to study. But that comes with the extra bonus of talking shit.”

 

“Well he’s not here now so you can shut up,” Donghyuck shoved Renjun’s head forward. Renjun shoved Donghyuck’s head back.

 

The fight soon escalated into another full blown brawl, in which the lives of many pillows had to be sacrificed, much to Jeno’s chargin.

 

“Well, your dorm is certainly much more chaotic than mine,” Jaemin commented.

 

“Yeah, but we love it,” Jeno argues. “You know we love our dorms.”

 

“Yeah, we do.”

 

_ This is it,  _ he thinks, as Renjun and Donghyuck wreck havoc on Jeno’s living room, with Mark and Jisung cheering and whooping in the background.  _ He’s finally done it. _

 

“What’re you thinking about?” Jeno yawns, burying his face into the crook of Jaemin’s neck.

 

Jaemin taps his finger on Jeno’s thigh in a rhythmic beat.  _ That would be a nice song.  _ “You.”

 

Jaemin feels rather than sees Jeno’s face heat up. “Stop it, you’re an idiot.”

 

“But I’m your idiot.”

 

“True.”

 

There’s a short pause. Jaemin clears his throat.

 

“Jeno?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

_ I’m finally in Lee Jeno’s dorm. _

**Author's Note:**

> The things I do for Na Jaemin smh.
> 
> This is the first fic of a series, so please look out for the rest! I’m probably gonna write markhyuck and chensung, so yeah.
> 
> Thanks for reading, love you <3


End file.
